Another Complicated Situation
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: This is simplly a better songfic for Complicated by Carolynn Dawn Johnson. My first one was written when I first started and was HORRIBLE so here is a better one.


**Here is a revised version of Complicated. Now that Im a better aythorm I think this will be good!**

Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Complicated. Each item in question goes to its respected creator(s)**

**Complicated**

I sat quietly near the fire, watching the people around me.

Shippou was sleeping in my lap and Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought.

No Doubt about Kikyo, I hate Kikyo.

She hated Inuyasha too. No. I don't _really _hate Inuyasha, do I? The only thing I hate about him is that he is so in love with the living dead. Why doesn't he love _me?_

Sango says he does and so does Miroku but, how can I be sure without ruining our friendship.

I see him stand on the other side of the fire, "Time for bed." He says vaugly before jumping into a nearby tree.

I glance around and see Sango and Miroku lay down in the sleeping bags I brought them from the present world.

I smile and watch them fall into a deep slumber. I hear Inuyasha mutter something about ramen and assume he is dreaming.

I look down at Shippou and think of a song that fits my current feelings.

I begin to sing it instintly.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,_

_Is written all over my face._

I don't know that the sound of my voice wakes a certain hanyou from his slumber.

_When you walk into the room,_

_I wanna find a hidin' place._

_We used to laugh,_

_We used to hug,_

_The way that old friends do._

**Inuyasha's POV**

The sound of her beautiful voice awoke me and I listen carefully to the words she sang.

_But now a smile and a touch of your hand,_

_Just make me come unglued,_

_Such a contradiction,_

_Do I lie or tell the truth,_

_Is it fact or fiction,_

_Oh the way I feel for you._

I wonder vaugly who she is singing about when I see her stand and walk to the tree I am in.

_Is so complicated,_

_I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close_

_I wanna push you away_

_I wanna make you go_

_I wanna make you stay_

_Should I say it,_

_Should I tell you how I feel,_

_Oh, I want you to know,_

_But then again I don't,_

_It's so complicated._

I glanced down at her not moving because I knew she thought I was sleeping.

Was she singing this song for me?

She eyes were starring intently up into the tree.

_Just when I think I'm under control,_

_I think I finally got a grip,_

_Another friend tells me that,_

_My name is always on your lips,_

_They say your more then just a friend,_

_They say I must be blind,_

_But I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye,_

_Oh it's so confusing,_

_Oh I wish you'de just confess,_

_But think of what I'd be loosing,_

_If your answer wans't yes,_

I gasp as tear trickle down her face and she sits down at the base of the tree.

I stand in the tree to get a better look at her and wonder if I should tell her I'm awake.

_It's so complicated,_

_I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close,_

_I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go,_

_I wanna make you stay,_

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh I want you to know,_

_But then again I don't,_

_It's so complicated._

"Kagome" I whisper before jumping down to sit next to her.

I hear her gasp and her face turns a lovely shade of red before she stands and walks away.

I glared at her back and stand up, "Kagome? What was that song? It was really good." I complimented her.

"Shut Up Inuyasha!" She yelled behind her shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

I could tell she was pissed, "'Cause I was listening to you sing!" I yelled at her, causing Miroku and Sange to stir and awaken.

"Well you shouldn't butt into my business, esspecially the kind I wanna keep secret from you!" She turned to face me when I grabbed her arm.

"Why...did you want to keep it a secret?" He asked curiouslly.

"Because it's about you!" She yells before she can stop herself. Her hand covers her mouth and tears brim in her eyes.

"Kagome..." I whispered.

She pushed me away and ran for a forest path.

"Kagome...WAIT!" I yell after her, but she has dissappeared.

Sango ran after her and Miroku sat up straight and shook his head, 'tutting' all the while.

"What are you 'tut' 'tut' 'tut' ing for?" I yell angerily at the monk.

"You really are a moron." He said, standing and following after Sango.

It took me a while to process what he said.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" I yell and follow them down the path, ready to beat on a certain lecher.

A couple of minutes later, a little Kitsune awakens to find himself alone, " Kagome? Inuyasha? WHere are you!"

Tears spill down his face as he comes to the conclusion that they left him all alone.

Kagome stormed back through the woods and picked up her bag and Shippou and carried them down a different path.

Sango followed shortly after, trying to persude Kagome to return to camp.

You don't see Miroku walk out, but Inuyasha clapping his hands together with a victorioud smirk on his face.

**END**

**Tell me what you think of this remake. I think it is MUCH better. Acctually, ANYTHING is better then the other one. LOL.**

**-Abbi**


End file.
